


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small bed in a tiny hotel, and they should've expected it would end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It was nearly half past two in the morning when they finally reached the hotel.

Audible sighs of relief rose above the rumbling noise of an old air conditioner as the exhausted teens stumbled into the building. After hours of chasing a small band of relatively weak—but _incredibly_ fast – kishin eggs, the group of five were just about ready to keel over onto the ground. The lone receptionist glanced up at the group with obvious disinterest, and leaned to the side to fumble with a set of keys before tossing it their way.

A bandaged hand barely managed to catch the keys before the receptionist was addressing them, “Shibusen, I'm assuming. Your room's down this hall,” a finger jabbed to the right,” “and to the left. Everything's been paid for. Enjoy your stay.”

The monotone employee returned to whatever they were previously engaged in, and the kids mumbled half-hearted “thanks” as they passed the desk hurriedly. Just like the town the students were sent to, the hotel was small and run-down, and when the group reached their suite to discover a single bed for _five_ , they were annoyed yet unsurprised.

“Girls are taking the bedroom,” Liz stated decisively after a moment of annoyed silence, and though Black*Star looked as though he might protest, she quickly ushered him and Kid out of the room before slamming the door.

“Goodnight,” her muffled voice came through the door, “and don't be obnoxious.”

Black*Star huffed indignantly, and over Patty's giggling in the background, Tsubaki's “goodnight” was barely audible.

“Well, I guess that settles that,” Kid murmured distractedly, and he moved away from the door to look around the rest of the tiny space they had. Grumbling lowly, Black*Star continued to pout, but he looked over with interest when the shinigami began to take apart the old couch in the room's corner.

Walking over, he asked, “What, exactly, are you doing?”

Mumbling, the shorter boy replied, “Usually in single bedroom suites they have something like...” and then his eyes widened and he straightened up with a triumphant grin on his face, “ _t_ _his_ ,” and he tugged at something on the side of the chair, and the base of it unfolded. In a matter of seconds the small couch was reorganized into something resembling a bed. Kid looked incredibly proud of himself as he looked at Black*Star and gestured to it.

“ _Voilà_ , we have a bed.”

Black*Star snorted in amusement, “Fantastic,” and he kicked off his shoes before throwing himself bodily onto the couch-bed, causing the springs underneath to protest loudly. Frowning, Kid crossed his arms and stared at the other boy until he glanced over.

“What?”

“Really.”

“ _What?_ ”

The shinigami sighed in exasperation, “Won't you at least...change or something?”

Black*Star furrowed his brows, “What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?”

“Black*Star.”

“Kid.”

“We were just outside.”

“Yeah.”

“Fighting.”

“Uh-huh.”

“In the desert.”

“Mmm.”

“With dirt and sweat everywhere.”

“Thanks for the recap.”

Kid groaned loudly, “That's _disgusting!_ ” At Black*Star's disinterested look, he added, “Do what you want when we're back home, but at least tonight put something else on because I will _not_ share the bed with you in smelly dirty clothes.”

Rolling his eyes, Black*Star lifted himself from the bed, “ _Fine_ , princess.”

Kid glared right back. “Thanks,” he grumbled, walking to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Kid exited the bathroom, showered and changed, to see Black*Star dozing on the couch in his boxers. He sighed inwardly, but decided not to push the matter since it was likely that Black*Star hadn't even considered bringing a change of clothes on the overnight mission, and had nothing to change into. Flicking off the room's fluorescent lights, the shinigami shuffled his way over to the makeshift bed in darkness, and stumbled over the clothes Black*Star threw haphazardly into the middle of the floor. He swore quietly, and cursed the other when he heard muffled laughter coming from the bed. Kid slid onto the rickety mattress, dragging with him a comforter he grabbed from the suite's closet, and settling it over the couch. 

“You're cold?” Black*Star's voice was closer that Kid anticipated, and he jumped minutely, though that was enough to make the noisy springs creak. 

The bushin huffed in laughter while Kid pouted in the dark.

“Yes. Well,” he paused for a moment before a smirk crawled onto his face. Turning slightly to where he assumed Black*Star was, Kid launched forwards, pressing his hands against Black*Star's face. Black*Star let out a startled yelp and tried to pry Kid's hands from him, the shinigami's palms felt absolutely _frigid_.

“See?” Kid was still grinning to himself when he let Black*Star tug his hands away from his warmer skin.

“Fucking hell, Kid, did you stick your hands in ice or something?”

Allowing Black*Star to prod curiously at his hands, he replied, “No, I'm always like this. My body temperature is just,” he paused in thought, “ _lower_ than an average person's.”

In reality his 'body temperature' was nearly non-existent, and his father constantly joked about him being as 'cold as death'.

Black*Star hummed, releasing the shinigami's hands. “How did I not know this until now?”

Their eyes having adjusted to the dark by this point, Kid knew the other boy could see the sly grin he wore this time.

“You've just never been able to actually hit me in the face,” he taunted.

Rather than the offense he expected the other to take at his challenge, instead Kid was surprised by warm hands grasping at his face. He made a startled noise as he was pulled forward.

“Woah, so your face is that cold too?” Black*Star exclaimed in childlike awe.

 

“Uh,” Kid started, but he was interrupted by hands on his arms and legs, grabbing at the skin where his shirt and boxers didn't cover. “Um.”

 

“That's crazy,” Black*Star rushed, “that's what it's like to be a Death God, huh? That's so weird. I wish I was like that too,” a large smile washed over the excited boy's face, “yeah, when I surpass god, maybe I'll be like that too, except I'll be hot instead of cold because stars are made of fire.”

Kid could barely concentrate on the stream of words coming from the other boy's mouth, because the bushin had grabbed his hands again and was eagerly leaning in towards Kid, his eyes fiery and wide, and the entire intensity of his personality seemed to be shoved into every individual word which slipped from his lips.

“Oh,” Kid replied intelligently.

Black*Star's brow furrowed for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and he released Kid and scooted back towards his side of the bed. He stretched awkwardly, his face heated, feeling embarrassed that he'd said all of that. Normally, he knew, he wouldn't even second guess his words, and it wasn't like he didn't believe in every word he said, but somehow the shinigami made him feel vaguely silly when he said things like that recently.

Kid coughed into his fist, looking away, embarrassed with himself and trying to ignore the heat Black*Star's touch had left on his skin, “Well, I guess we'll find out.”

A rush of giddiness and pride welled up in Black*Star's chest at the other boy's words, and he glanced at Kid, who was starting to slip under the blanket. He smiled softly and laid back as well, turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Kid woke up to an unfamiliar warmth surrounding his body.

Bleary eyes blinked open and squinted against the sunlight filtering in from the slanted shades over the window, and wandered over to the blinking digital clock stationed next to the couch. Barely seven in the morning. Sighing in content, Kid started to sink back into the warm comfort of sleep, the others wouldn't want to be up until at _least_ ten, and – Kid jolted. The others. Right. He was with Black*Star. Feeling tense, Kid reconsidered the warmth at his back.

More awake than before, the heavy weight of an arm over his waist registered in his mind, and the pillow he thought he was hugging between his legs was actually a knee pressed into his thighs. The wet heat at the base of his neck which he thought had accumulated from his wet hair the night before, was accompanied by silent breaths and the press of lips.

A strange shock of heat coursed its way through his system and ended in his belly, leaving a tingling feeling in his limbs.

The body curved against his own sent shivers down his spine. He hadn't thought he was missing much from lack of body heat, but the way Black*Star's warmth seemed to seep into his very bones had him reconsidering. It felt like the desert sun on his skin, except softer and more inviting, and it made him feel dizzy and drowsy and content. As Kid was beginning to relax again, Black*Star shifted. A cold sting of anxiety plummeted in Kid's stomach, and though the bushin didn't wake, the shinigami decided he should try and remove himself from the other's embrace anyway. It couldn't possibly be comfortable for Black*Star to have his face pressed into what probably felt like a block of ice. With this resolve, Kid gently attempted to maneuver himself out of the boy's hold. Though difficult simply because of the lack of room left on his side of the bed, – as it seemed Black*Star migrated to the middle of the bed overnight – Kid's struggles were halted once more when the other shifted again, tightening his hold over Kid's midsection, his free arm sliding under Kid's body to wrap around with the other one, pulling the shinigami more tightly against his chest.

Kid cursed under his breath, and tried to writhe away again, just to have his efforts stopped by the knee between his thighs, which rubbed up against his crotch. Breath caught in his throat, and heat pooling low in his belly, Kid tried to pull back from the knee pressing into him, but that meant his rear was now rubbing back against Black*Star's lower body, and Kid's movements completely froze when he felt a hard length at his back.

The shinigami choked back a whine of exasperation, and tried to will his own budding erection away. His last idea meant waking Black*Star up, but at least he'd be free from this strange sort of torture.

“Hey, Black*Star,” he whispered lowly. He waited a moment before the response came, a sort of unintelligible mumbling. He prompted again. “Black*Star.”

There was an annoyed grunt against Kid's throat, “Kid.”

The boy's breath ghosted over Kid's skin, and the movement of his lips tickled.

“Black*Star, can you please move?” Kid whispered, hoping that the hitch in his voice wasn't noticeable.

Another groan, “Why?”

Kid swallowed, “Because, I –“ Kid paused. Because I have a raging erection? No. He squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, “Just let go.”

“No.”

Not expecting that response, Kid stiffened, frowning in annoyance. He shifted to glare backwards at Black*Star, and before he snapped at the boy he realized that Black*Star was smirking at him and trying not to laugh. He was being teased. Of course.

Kid huffed and his cheeks flushed, annoyed and flustered, and he tried again to rip himself from Black*Star's hold. Black*Star pulled him pack, and stifled his laughter against the junction of Kid's neck.

“Sorry. It's just really hot, and you're nice and cool,” he sighed, close enough for Kid to feel his eyelashes flutter shut, and finally he unwrapped his arms from around Kid's waist and untangled his legs from Kid's.

For a few moments, there was no other movement. Kid waited for the heat in his body to fade and the blush to fall from his cheeks, but Black*Star hadn't moved any further away and he could still feel the other's touch.

“You're not moving,” Black*Star mumbled against him.

Kid fidgeted. “Neither are you.”

“You want me to move?”

Honestly, Kid didn't know. Black*Star's warmth felt nice, even though it was supposedly hot in the room, and obviously the other boy wasn't as worked up over the situation as Kid expected he might have been, so maybe indulging wasn't such a bad idea.

When Kid didn't answer, but seemed to relax back against him, Black*Star hesitantly put his hand on the other's hip. With no space between them, there wasn't any other place for his arm to go anyway, and he wasn't lying when he'd said he enjoyed the odd coolness of Kid's touch. Kid's hair was soft and tickled against his nose, but he smelled of shampoo and faint traces of cologne, and the smooth skin of his nape was a cool contrast against the humid air of the stuffy hotel, and Black*Star enjoyed breathing him in.

The two fell into a sort of comfortable silence pressed against each other, but a problem still remained. Kid shifted to allow Black*Star's other arm to snake under his side, but in doing this, he accidentally brushed back against Black*Star's crotch.

Black*Star's breath hitched and he groaned in surprise, and Kid tensed up.

“Oh,” breathed Black*Star.

“O-oh,” Kid stuttered back.

“Sorry,” they both rushed to say at the same time.

Kid spluttered out, “No, er, it's uh. My fault. I'm. It happens.”

“It's fine! It was, uh, hm. It wasn't. It felt....good,” Black*Star stammered in reply.

Kid's eyes widened and he flushed a deeper pink at the other's words, and the coiling pressure he thought he'd gotten rid of reappeared and sank back into his belly.

“I-I'll just,” Kid started, trying to move away again before he was found out.

“No, wait, don-” Black*Star interrupted, but too late, because Kid was trying to wriggle out of his hold again, continuing to rub against Black*Star's clothed erection on accident.

Unable to bite back the moan that rose in his throat, Black*Star pressed his mouth hard against Kid's shoulder to stifle the noise, which caused Kid to whimper and slap his own hand over his mouth. Both breathing quickly and flustered, they paused. After two, four, six minutes, Black*Star lost himself to frustration. Tentatively, he grabbed hold of Kid's hips, and heard a soft gasp from him, but no protest. Slowly, he rocked his hips forward, holding Kid's roughly in place. A bit quicker, he repeated the action, relishing the friction and soft give of the other boy's rear. Rocking himself forward again, he heard Kid stuttering something softly.

“W-wait,” he uttered, and then he shifted himself slowly in Black*Star's hold, so that he was shyly facing him, “okay.”

Black*Star lost his breath for a moment.

The hips in his hands became red-flushed cheeks and nervously shifting golden eyes, perfect and _so_ close to him.

“Are you –“ Kid snapped, and he was again interrupted by Black*Star, though this time with eager lips claiming his own and rough hands holding him steady as the other boy fiercely ground against him.

Kid melted into the heat of the kiss, and with every thrust of Black*Star's erection against his own, he gasped messily, though the noise was swallowed by Black*Star as he kissed Kid again and again and _again_. Overwhelmed by the searing heat, Kid responded as best as he could, bucking back against Black*Star's grinding, and gently biting at the other boy's lip. Black*Star rolled them so that he was on top of Kid, grinding down against him quickly and harshly, so much without rhythm that their thrusts were often mismatched and sloppy. Kid whimpered, trying to smother his moans with the hand that wasn’t clutching into Black*Star, tossing his head back against the pillow with his eyes screwed shut.

Taking advantage of the smooth skin beneath him, Black*Star latched his mouth onto the pale column of Kid's throat, licking and sucking until the beginnings of a bruise began to show. Black*Star licked his way down to the other boy's collarbone, sucking another bruise into it, and as he ground down particularly hard on a thrust, he sank his teeth into the soft skin at the base of Kid's neck. Black*Star felt short nails scratching shallowly into his back, and he growled lowly, biting and sucking any of the clear skin he could get to.

“Black*Star – I – I'm about – gonna,” Kid whined, the upward motion of his hips becoming more frantic.

Realizing that they were both close, Black*Star slowed the movements of his pelvis, and shoved a hand between their bodies, fumbling with the elastic of his and Kid's boxers.

“Wh-Wha,” Kid tried, breathless, but then Black*Star was finally able to wrap his hand around Kid's aching arousal and Kid cried out in relief, the soft warmth of the boy's hand pumping him until he came with a sob.

Black*Star finished himself off with his other hand to the ecstasy of Kid's release, coming sloppily on top of the other, and the flopping backwards onto the other side of the bed while they cooled down.

“Heh...hey, Kid,” Black*Star huffed, grinning.

An unintelligible grunt dignified Kid's response.

“I found a place where you're not cold.”

Kid groaned.

 

 

When the girls emerged from the bedroom a few hours afterwards, the boys had already showered and changed and were waiting for them to leave.

As they left, Liz made sure to whisper loudly to Kid, “Your shirt doesn't cover the hickies.”

 

 


End file.
